Domestic pets, particularly cats, have certain needs which, if left unfulfilled, can result in irritability, depression and can even result in more severe physical and emotional problems. For example, cats require a soft and cushioned surface upon which to lounge and relax. To that end, the pet product arena is populated with numerous versions of pet mats, many of which have plush pads and soft cushioning materials to promote sleep and relaxation.
In addition, it is well recognized that domestic cats crave scratching as part of their natural instinctive character. If a dedicated scratching surface is not provided, domestic cats will generally satisfy their need to scratch by turning to furniture, curtains and other articles which may be substantially damaged as a consequence. Often times, pet cats will not only climb over furniture, specifically upholster chairs and sofas, but will use such furniture and carpeting to condition their claws through deliberate and repeated clawing, pulling and tearing actions. As noted, this clawing activity appears to be an irresistible natural impulse for cats and can be the source of great aggravation to the pet owner. As such, it is generally believed that a dedicated scratcher is a necessity for any cat owner.
Cats also require seclusion. Although a domestic cat can be a great source of companionship, there are times when a cat's overall health is promoted by providing an area where the cat can rest and relax, that is, in an area that makes it feel safe. A safe environment encourages the cat to relax without fear of predators. To satisfy this need, pet owners often times purchase furniture having an opening sized to enable a cat to pass through and a hollow interior facilitating rest and relaxation in a nurturing environment.
Finally, cats have the instinctive need to hunt and play and, to satisfy this need, pet owners will provide toys and the like to encourage the cat to swat, play and grab a toy's attractant. Such an attractant need be nothing more than a piece of string or rope with, for example, a feathered bundle which is introduced to the vicinity of the cat or dangled in front of it to promote interest.
As the above discussion clearly suggests, to satisfy all of the cat's inherent needs, the pet owner is required to purchase a plurality of products which can oftentimes prove to be challenging. Many pet owners are forced to dedicate only a limited space for their pets which is not conducive to the inclusion of mats, furniture, scratchers and toys. Furthermore, as each of these items is sold separately, the cumulative cost can represent a financial burden.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a pet mat which has the capability, in a single product, of satisfying the cat's need to lounge, scratch, play and hunt as well as providing an area for seclusion.
These and further objects will be more readily apparent when considering the following disclosure and appended claims.